Hope(BKL)
Using magic, she managed to extend her longevity, causing herself to age only a 1/6 of actual time. She is an infamous user of magic, and currently again the ruler of ledger domain. Appearance normal: Crimson cloak/coat, her hair dyed black and tied in a long ponytail. Face painting similar to Hex. Wears fingerless gloves and her black crown around her head. Armored: Full body, maintains same color and texture of her stone creatures, tinted purple visor. Personality After another but decades long civil war with Adwaita, and years of being a ruler of a dimension, she has grown cynical over the years. She no longer has the devious and mischievous spunk she had in her youth. She has also grown harsh, choosing to kill any threat to her or ledger domain. Powers and Abilities Her powes have grown intensively. As usual, she is highly skilled in using magic for battle and other things, naturally grown to a level of power similar to her uncle, Hex, a master magician. With the Alpha Rune, she can become as powerful near Adwaita's level of power and magic. Charmcaster does not use her bag anymore, relying mainly on mana manipulation. However, she is still seen using various spells, including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control (water, plants, etc.), altering her appearance, bringing life to inanimate objects, transmogrification, summoning and controlling her rock monsters, teleportation, and opening portals for viewing or transport. She can also summon objects to her hand by teleportation or from her magic bag. She now has a staff that's similar to her uncle's that she can use to emit mana blasts. Using the Alpha Rune, she is capable of godlike power, able to defeat strong opponents with ease, power over the terrain, and to change the name of ledger domain, able to deny entrance and exit of the dimension to others. As before, she is able to summon and control her stone creatures, who alone are capable of incredible strength and durability. She is able of converting them into a stone-rock armor, granting her the same abilities as them. She currently wears this armor constantly. Weaknesses Her energy can be overpowered and absorbed by those with such an ability. Biography Using magic, she managed to extend her longevity, causing herself to age only a 1/6 of actual time. She is an infamous user of magic, and currently again the ruler of ledger domain. After another but decades long civil war with Adwaita, and years of being a ruler of a dimension, she has grown cynical over the years. She no longer has the devious and mischievous spunk she had in her youth. She has also grown harsh, choosing to kill any threat to her or ledger domain. After fighting Adwaita for the second time, she received power over ledger domain once more. But she did not make the mistake of letting him live again. She killed in front of all for ledger domain to see and witness. Nobody dared to question her power. As a last favor towards Gwen Tennyson, she will occasionally help the Tennyson and Levin families during magical threats. Although she is practically too busy running her domain to help immediately. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •Rap sheet: formal criminal charged with destruction of property, disturbing the peace, and attempted murder. Granted amnesty by the plumbers. Currently diplomat between earth and ledger domain. • She seems to have reverted to her neutrality status, this time on good terms with the heroes. • Her current appearance is based the original design for her younger appearance. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Murderers Category:Magic Users Category:Benjamin Levin